Soujirou's Dream
by Toraneko
Summary: Soujirou has a dream, or rather a nightmare, and Misao is it it. His dream slowly seems to be unfolding before his eyes. Can he change the ending ? **Chapter 17 up!**
1. Prologue

Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does. So don't sue her !!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! ^_^;; 

Soujirou's Dream - Prologue

I had been wandering for about one year already. And yet I still haven't found my answer, the truth, as Himura-san called it. After all, it took him **10 years** to find his answer. All the purpose in my life had almost totally dissolved into thin air. Nothing left. I was probably just an empty being walking around like a zombie. Of course, that wasn't what it seemed to others. I was just a wandering rurouni, like Himura-san was. 

I had been wandering in this particular town for a day now, and it was getting dark quickly. I decided to treat myself this once; anyway the people here looked nice; I decided to stay at one of the inns tonight. 

Hmm... it seems that most of the inns are packed tonight. Seems like this place is a popular tourist attraction, not to mention for the young couples. They were celebrating Tanabata. I was just a mere rurouni. Who would want to spend Tanabata with me? 

After much difficulty, I located an inn near to the outskirts of the city. Although I didn't have much cash with me, I decided to pay the temples the next day, while I was here, to pay my respects to Shishio-san and the rest of the Juppon-Gatana who had died. I must admit, the Kenshin-gumi certainly **are** strong, not as strong as they seem, but nevertheless strong. 

I checked in, feeling tired already for no reason whatsoever. Quickly organising what little items I had, I went down to get something to eat. Luckily, the restaurant downstairs was still open; it was rather late at this hour. 

Quickly eating, I went back to my room and collapsed onto the futon in exhaustion....


	2. Chapter 1

Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does. So don't sue her !!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! ^_^;; 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 1 

"Huh? What? Where am I?" He felt strange. Soujirou tried to stand but his whole body felt numb. 

"You're awfully lucky ya know..." a voice from far away suddenly spoke. Usui appeared, in a rather dilapidated state. Although he had "regained" his sight, he looked rather battered up and was practically all skin and bones. 

"You...you were there fighting with Shishio, while I... I was rotting away here !!" 

"Huh? Where? What is this place?" 

"Hell, baka !!" 

Soujirou suddenly noticed all the skeletons lying around him... He was really shocked and didn't want to know whether this was real or fake.... 

"You were there till the end, and now I want some revenge !!" 

"Huh? Usui-san, weren't we good friends ? Why are you doing this?" 

"Hah ! Friends? It was all just an act !" 

"Huh? Why?" 

"My plan was to get to Shishio through you, destroy him, and take over Japan myself !!" 

"But how? You were killed by Saitoh-san !" 

"Yes... if that meddling wolf hadn't come along... its all your fault !!" 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, kunai just narrowly miss Usui's head. It was Misao ! "What ?! Weasel girl ?! How did you get here ?!" 

"Yeah I'm here... so what ! And DON'T CALL ME WEASEL !!!!" (throws kunai at Usui and knocks him out) 

"Misao-san ? How come you're here ?" 

"Don't ask so many questions ! Just come with me before that freak wakes up !" 

All of a sudden, Usui stood up, and with a final spurt of energy, charged toward them with a sword and stabbed both of them. 

Soujirou suddenly woke up in cold sweat... 

Note : I couldn't think of anyone who hates Soujirou, so I just made up Usui wanting to take over Japan. If anyone can think of a better enemy, email or review me ! Arigato ! ~_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does. So don't sue her !!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! ^_^;; 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 2 

"Huh ? That was some dream..." Soujirou wondered to himself, thinking about it. "Oh well..." It was about time he went to get something to eat... 

After checking out of the inn, Soujirou continued wondering around. Suddenly, he saw a familiar figure... it was Misao !! She was clad in a white gi and dark blue hakama and was wearing a light blue vest. A lone kodachi hung by her side. Her braid was gone and instead her hair was tied in a high ponytail. 

"Misao-san !!" 

"Huh? Oh hi Soujirou ! Fancy seeing you here ! Small world huh ?" 

"Yeah I guess..." 

Soujirou was wondering about Misao and at the same time thinking about his dream... 'Was it trying to tell me something ? Am I going to die soon ? ... ' 

"Hey ! You all right ?" Misao brought Soujirou back to earth. 

"Huh ? Oh, I'm fine !" Soujirou smiled in reply. 

"Jeez.. wierd man... you just kinda spaced out back there... " Misao told him. 

"Oh its alright !" Soujirou replied. 

"Where are you going ?" Soujirou asked Misao. 

"Well... north I guess... " 

"Same here ! Let's go together ! Do you mind ?" Soujirou asked. 

"Iie.. " Misao replied. 

On the way, they both began to catch up with each other.... 

"Misao-san, I thought you were with Shinomori-san ?" 

"ano... he... " 

" ? " 

"I don't wanna talk about it ok ?" Misao replied a bit sadly. 

"ok... " I wonder what happened to Aoshi-san ? Soujirou thought... 

"Soujirou, how come you're always smiling?" 

"Oh well... I guess I hide my emotions well." 

"Do you ever really smile?" 

"Hmm...." Soujirou looked thoughtful. 'Come to think of it its mostly to hide my emotions... this Misao is cute.' 

* * *

Days turned into weeks, months and finally a year. Misao was already 18 while Soujirou was 20. After travelling together for a year, they began to develop feelings for each other. Little did they know the danger that was lying ahead of them... 

After travelling practically the whole of Japan, Misao and Soujirou finally returned back to Kyoto. After making a quick stop at the Aoi-ya to visit Okina, they decided to go to Tokyo to visit the Kenshin-gumi. 

Not long after beginning their journey, a group of bandits suddenly burst out of the bushes and attacked them. "Yer money or yer life!!" one of them shouted at the pair. Soujirou drew his sword and started to repel the attacks from the bandits. Misao rushed forward to help him. 

Unexpectantly, Soujirou suddenly dropped his guard to save Misao, and one of the bandits took advantage of that and stabbed Soujirou in his side. After taking off with a few of their belongings, the bandits fled. 

"Soujirou! Daijoubu?" Misao ran to Soujirou's side. 

"ahhh... I'm fine.. " Soujirou then faints. 

"Soujirou!!" 'Ahh... don't panic Misao...' she closes her eyes for a moment.. "I know ! Aoi-ya isn't far from here... I'll go get help !!" and with that she took off toward Kyoto again... 

Email me for comments. 


	4. Chapter 3

Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does.

So don't sue her !!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! ^_^;; 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 3 

As Misao ran toward Aoi-ya, a dozen thoughts were racing through her mind. 'Is he going to die? Please please don't let him die! I love him!!" Misao blinked away

tears. 'No, I can't let him die ! I can't let another loved one go just like that !!' The mere thought of that just made her run faster... 

Finally Misao reached the Aoi-ya. "Okina ! Come ! Quick ! Soujirou ! Injured !" Misao panted heavily.

~~**~~

Not long later, Okina and Misao finally reached the place where Soujirou was lying. "Luckily you ran back quickly, if not he would have died..." Okina told Misao. Misao sighed heavily in relief... 

"Soujirou, are you ok ?" 

"Iie... the pain killing is killing me !!" 

~~** One week later, at the Aoi-ya..... **~~

"....nani? Where am I?" Soujirou finally came to. 

Misao was sitting next to him. "Soujirou ! You're finally awake!!" 

"What happened?" Soujirou asked. 

"You were stabbed one week ago! I'm so glad you're all right!" Misao sobbed. 

"Misao-san? Daijoubu-ka?" 

"I'm fine..." Misao wiped away her tears. "You want some tea?" 

"Hai." 

After Misao walked out of the room, Soujirou began to recall what happened... 

Suddenly it occured to Soujirou what his dream meant. Was it fate? He sure didn't know. Or was it... was this his answer he had been looking for, for the past year ? 

Soujirou's wounds took about three months to heal. During that time, Misao nursed Soujirou, took care of him, and kept him company. 

~~**~~

One moonlit night, Soujirou was out in the garden enjoying the fresh night air. Misao couldn't sleep and so she went to the garden... 

Soujirou was sitting on the porch when Misao came out. "Soujirou ? " 

Soujirou turned at Misao's voice. "Hi Misao-san. " 

"Soujirou ! You should be resting ! You wound still hasn't fully healed yet !" Misao said worriedly as she sat down next to him. 

"Maa, maa ! Its ok already, it doesn't hurt anymore so its alright." Soujirou reassured her. 

"Oh then that's ok." Misao said, relieved. 

They sat watching the night and its movement for a while. Misao was starting to doze off when Soujirou broke the silence. 

"Misao, you know something ? " Soujirou said. 

"...umm...huh ?" Misao said sleepily. Although she was already half-asleep, she noticed that he had dropped the formality.

"I find you very cute." Soujirou said as Misao blushed. 

"And has anyone ever told you that you're very beautiful ?" Soujirou said, his voice dropping an octave, as he brushed a lock of hair behind he ear. 

"Soujirou..." Misao said with tears in her eyes. 

"What's wrong ?" Soujirou asked. 

"Iya... its nothing.." Misao said as she turned away. 

"Its alright... you can tell me." Soujirou said as he put his arm around her. 

"Soujirou.. its just that.. Aoshi-sama... he..." Misao cried. 

"What about Shinomori-san ?" Soujirou said. 

"That stupid... icy bastard...." Misao clenched her fist in anger as Soujirou hugged her. _Maybe I can get over him... if I call him that._

"Let it out Misao-chan. It helps." 

~~**~~

"I'm going up to the mountains to make myself stronger." Aoshi announced to the household one afternoon during lunch. 

"Nani? Naze da, Aoshi-sama ?" Misao asked in shock. 

"Even though I admit defeat to Himura Battousai, I'm not satisfied and I haven't given up. I want to be number one. I will be the best!" 

For a while there Misao could see something burning in Aoshi. But only for a few moments. A few minutes later he resumed to his usual cold and quiet self, retreating to his room to pack up his things. 

Misao entered his room quietly. He pretended not to notice and continued packing. Misao stood there for a while, silent. 

"I'll miss you Aoshi-sama..." Misao said quietly. 

Aoshi's mouth twitched. Misao was no longer a young girl but was quickly becoming a mature and beautiful young woman. Aoshi sighed. Misao took a step closer. "Aoshi-sama ?" 

In a swift movement, Aoshi turned around to face Misao, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to himself. She could feel the warmth of his body, and his heart beating furiously inside his chest. His warm breath tickled her nose... their lips were so close...

"No we can't do this." Aoshi pulled away. "We can never be together Misao. Sayonara." 

"Aoshi-sama...." Misao said with tears in her eyes. 

^^^^

Early the next morning Misao left the Aoi-ya. Where she was going she didn't know yet. But she had to get away from all those memories... leaving behind a note : 

" To Jiya, Okon, Omasu and ... Aoshi-sama, 

I have left to seek enlightenment. You don't have to worry about me, 

I brought my kodachi along. Take care minna. 

Misao " 

~~**~~

"Oh.... so Shinomori-san...." Soujirou's voice trailed off. Misao nodded. 

"I think I'd be better off forgetting him and moving on, ne Soujirou ?" Misao said. 

Soujirou only smiled. "Hai." 

Soujirou looked deep into Misao's eyes. Misao had been hurt before, he didn't want to hurt her again. _I'd better let her wound heal first... better not rush her..._

"Its getting quite late already. You'd better go and rest because we're leaving tomorrow." Soujirou broke their eye contact. 

"Ok. Oyasumi nasai Soujirou." Misao said. 

"Oyasumi nasai Misao-chan." Soujirou smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. 


	5. Chapter 4

Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does.

So don't sue her!!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! *sweatdrop* :) 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 4 

"Morning Jiya!" she glanced around the kitchen. "Hey Soujirou! How come you're up so early?" Misao exclaimed as she noticed him in the room as well.

"Oh I had to pack up a few things." Soujirou smiled. 

"Oh. What's for breakfast Jiya?" Misao asked. 

"Riceballs." 

"Yum ! Itakimase !" Misao said happily. 

Soujirou smiled. _Misao's really cute._

~~**~~ 

"Ready to go Misao-chan ?" Soujirou asked. 

"Eh ? Since _when_ have you started calling me **Misao-chan** ??" Misao asked, mock suspicion in her voice. 

Soujirou got nervous. "Anoo....." He turned speechless. Misao chuckled at his bewildered expression. "Its alright Soujirou. Chill, I was just joking." 

~~**~~

Soujirou and Misao were walking along the road when suddenly they were caught in a rainstorm. Soujirou spotted a cave and they decided to take refuge there until the rain stopped. Unfortunately, the rain continued to pour on through the night. So they decided to spend the night there. 

After Soujirou made a fire, Misao laid down to sleep. Seeing that Misao would probably catch a cold, Soujirou took off his gi, leaving his chest bare, and laid it softly on Misao. Then he laid down a bit further away and fell asleep. 

In the middle of the night, Misao woke up to get some water to drink, and found Soujirou lying in the corner without his gi. She sighed and went over to Soujirou, laid the gi on his chest, and snuggled in next to him. 

The next morning when Soujirou woke up he was surprised to find Misao sleeping next to him. He watched her sleeping for awhile, her head snuggled affectionately against his chest, her chest slowly heaving up and down... _Oh great what the hell am I thinking now...._

Meanwhile, Misao stirred awake. She awoke to Soujirou's smiling face above her, and got a bit shocked at it. She remembered how the night before she had got up and snuggled next to Soujirou, and a blush slowly crept up her cheeks. 

"Misao-chan? Are you alright?" Soujirou asked, concerned etched in his voice.

"Hai... I'm alright..." Misao replied. 

"Sure?" Soujirou felt Misao's forehead. 

Misao nodded. "I can take care of myself. And even if I can't I have Soujirou-kun to protect me, ne ?" she winked playfully. "Just make sure you don't get yourself into the kind of trouble you did the last time ok ? You made me so worried you know." Misao scolded, a frown on her face. 

"I did?" Soujirou asked. 

Misao blushed again. _Oh shit... I almost let it all out again... I don't even know if Soujirou feels the same about me..._

As if Soujirou read Misao's thoughts, he said, "Don't worry Misao-chan... its ok." and he smiled. Once again, his eyes locked with Misao's. Misao was unsure whether or not to trust Soujirou as she didn't know whether he would hurt her or not. As if Soujirou had read her mind, his eyes told her : "Misao-chan... you can trust me... I know you've been hurt before... I promise... I won't **ever** do that to you..." But still her eyes read confusion and suspicion. 

"Misao... I'm not gonna force you ok... if you don't know whether to trust me... I can understand..." Soujirou said. 

"Iya... Soujirou..." Misao protested as she snuggled closer. 

Taking the hint, Soujirou leaned in closer. Misao could feel his breath on her face as Soujirou inched in. Finally their lips met, and they were locked in a passionate embrace. 

Soujirou's left hand strayed to her waist; he supported her to keep her from slipping and banging her head against the rock wall. His free hand went up to Misao's chin, he tilted it slightly to deepen their kiss. He felt so many different emotions coursing through his body; friendship towards her, love, trust; he knew he could trust his life on her if ever need be. And she could trust hers on him for all he cared...

Misao felt herself unconsciously returning Soujirou's kiss; secretly, she was saving it for Aoshi, but since he had rejected her... _No! I am not getting back at him... I'm not trying to attract his attention anymore. I truly love Soujirou this time. I don't know if **he** feels the same... but if he actually dared to do this then... _She sighed inwardly. _Men!_

After what seemed like another millenium, Soujirou broke off, blushing furiously and breathing heavily. 

"Ano.... we better get going." Soujirou said hoarsely. 

Misao nodded a light blush still covering her cheeks. "Ano... Soujirou, don't you think we should plan our journey first or something?" 

"Hmm... good point. How good are you with your sword?" Soujirou asked. 

"Well... I'm just a beginner, but I still can do basic defense and attack." Misao said. 

"How about I train you for a while? The mountains here are great for doing katas. And we could practice close-combat too." Soujirou said and grinned. 


	6. Chapter 5

Fanfiction at Ken Ki 

Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does. So don't sue her !!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! *sweatdrop* :) 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 5 

Early that afternoon, Soujirou and Misao left the cave and continued on their journey. Looking for a for a clearing with a couple of trees nearby was no easy task. About 3 hours later, they found a clearing that was suitable for their training. 

After checking the nearby stream for water, Soujirou returned and made a fire to boil the water. They rested awhile before Soujirou proceeded to practice his kata. 

"I thought you're already a 'master' in sword skills ? How come you still need to do a kata ?" Misao asked playfully. 

"Well, even though my skills are rather good, I still have to practice to keep up my strength." Soujirou replied. 

"But I've never seen Himura do a kata before." Misao said. 

"Ano... for Himura-san... I don't really know... maybe its because he's already learnt the technique's ougi... whereas for me I don't really have a technique... mine is more of an ability. That's why my title is Tenken." Soujirou explained. 

"Hmm.... sounds complicated..." Misao wondered aloud. 

Soujirou shrugged and contiued doing his kata. "Do you mind if I join you ?" Misao asked. 

"Ok." Soujirou said. 

Misao picked up her kodachi and unsheathed it, and stood next to Soujirou and tried to coordinate with his timing. Pretty soon, they were both practicing kata in unison. 

After Soujirou finished practicing, he sheathed his sword and stood back to observe Misao's kata. 'Hmm... not a bad posture, but her grip's wrong... a little too tight...' he evaluated silently. 

"Misao stop awhile." Soujirou said. 

Misao stopped abruptly and turned to face Soujirou. "What's wrong ?" 

"Hmm... your grip is too tight... on the kodachi I mean... and you'd do better if you improve your posture." Soujirou pointed out. "Here let me show you." Soujirou took the kodachi from Misao. 

"First you have to relax. Loosen up your shoulders and breath deeply. Your hands shouldn't be gripping the sword too tightly. Just now you were gripping it so hard your knuckles were white. Just hold it loosely but firmly and you should be fine." Soujirou demonstrated, next he swung down with her kodachi. 

"See ? Its got much more force now hasn't it ?" Soujirou said as he passed the kodachi back to Misao. 

"But if I don't hold the kodachi like that, one blow from the opponent would send it flying !" Misao protested then paused. "Wouldn't it ?" 

"Technically, yes. But not if you relax and think positive, ne Misao-chan ?" Soujirou winked playfully. "Now you try it." 

"Okaayy..." Misao said. She adjusted her hands like hor Soujirou did just now and relaxed her shoulders. She found that when she swung down, the kodachi's pressure was much more than that of what she was doing before. "But I still don't get it. Won't it be knocked out of my hands if its held that loosely ?" she questioned. 

"How about we try some one on one ?" Soujirou said as he unsheathed his sword again. "I won't be hard on you, don't worry." 

"Ok." Misao said as she prepared her attack. Although Misao was going to attack, Soujirou was faster and went straight for her. Misao instinctively dropped into a defensive stance, and to her surprise the kodachi wasn't flung out of her hands. 

"See Misao-chan ? Actually, this grip is even better for defense." Soujirou commented. 

"You're right Soujirou. I shouldn't have doubted you." Misao said. 

"Its alright. Enough of kendo for today. Lets try some close combat." Soujirou said as he put his sword under the tree nearby. 

"Ok. Why do we have to practice close combat anyway ?" Misao asked. 

"There will be times when a katana cannot help us. By then we will have to rely on our own two hands, and we'd probably be sorry if we didn't know how." Soujirou answered. 

"Oh, ok." Misao said. 

"How about we start with some defense ?" Soujirou said as he approached Misao. 

"Ok. You better watch your back coz this itachi kicks ass !" Misao said as she sneaked behind Soujirou and tried to attack him, but Soujirou was faster. He quickly turned around and blocked her attack. Misao didn't give up and made a counter-attack, which Soujirou blocked also. Now Soujirou tried to attack Misao but his attack missed. Although his attack missed, the force from it still sent Misao down. After Misao was down, she didn't give up and kicked Soujirou's leg, which sent him falling and he landed on Misao. 

"How's that Soujirou-kun ?" Misao asked as she breathed heavily. 

"Not bad. But considering you were from Oniwabanshuu makes it unfair for me !" Soujirou panted. 

Realising what kind of position they were in, both of them started blushing. 

"A..ano... Soujirou-kun...can you..." 

"Get off you ?" Soujirou finished her question. 

Misao nodded, her face red. Soujirou got up quickly and helped Misao up. "Its getting kinda dark... I better turn in early coz I'm kinda tired." Misao said wearily. 

"Ok. Oyasumi Misao-chan." Soujirou said and he kissed Misao's cheek. 

"... oyasumi Soujirou..." Misao said silently. 

* * *

Author's Ramblings : Okok... maybe I DON'T have as much a mental block as I did before... but I still dunno how to continue ! ggrrrrrrr !!!!!!!! From now Aoshi's DEFINATELY gonna come back rest assured. 

Credits : To sakka-chan. I read your fic "These Changing Times". The description of Misao doing her kata with Aoshi inspired me to do this scene ! Arigato !! ^_^ 

* * *

SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6 

_"Aoshi-sama ?" Misao stuttered. _

"I see Soujirou has been tagging along with you. Did something happen while I was away ?" Aoshi asked suspiciously. 

"Iya !! Nothing happened Aoshi-sama !" Misao said nervously. 


	7. Chapter 6

Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does. So don't sue her !!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! *sweatdrop* :) 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 6 

After one month of intensive training, Soujirou and Misao left the forest for a pit-stop in Kyoto and later to Tokyo to visit the Kenshin-gumi. 

Little did Misao know that Aoshi was already back in the Aoi-ya. He was quite worried and concerned about Misao because she had left without a word. 

As Misao was busy laughing at a joke that Soujirou told her, Aoshi coincidentaly walked out of his room and into the hallway. 

"Aoshi-sama ?" Misao stuttered. 

"I see Soujirou has been tagging along with you. Did something happen while I was away ?" Aoshi asked suspiciously. 

"Iya !! Nothing happened Aoshi-sama !" Misao said nervously. 

"Konnichiwa Shinomori-san ! Long time no see, ne ?" Soujirou called. 

"hmm...." Aoshi eyed the young swordsman suspiciously. 

"Ano... Aoshi-sama we were just going to leave for Tokyo so, ja !" Misao said nervously as she grabbed Soujirou and ran out of the hallway. 

"Whoa what happened back there ?" Soujirou asked Misao once they were out of hearing range of Aoshi. 

Misao gulped. "Nothing. We better get going." 

Soujirou stood looking confused for a moment, then followed Misao out. 

* * *

The next morning, Soujirou and Misao left Kyoto and headed for the train station to take a train to Tokyo. 

* * *

"Demo, Misao-chan, don't you think its better if we go there ourselves ?" Soujirou whined. "Don't worry Soujirou ! It'll be fun ! I don't think you've ever sat on a train before, ne ?" Soujirou nodded silently. "It'll be a new experience ! If you don't like it then we'll walk back ok ?" 

"Ok..." Soujirou agreed reluctantly. 

* * *

The train's horn sounded and the train left its platforms for Tokyo. Soujirou was sitting at the window seat and Misao was next to him. 

"Something on your mind, Soujirou-kun ?" Misao asked. 

"Iya, just thinking..." Soujirou replied. It had been more than 2 years since he left Shishio and the Juppon Gatana behind and began his life as a rurouni, like Kenshin. Although he didn't receive the death news of Shishio and Yumi until recently, he wasn't as devastated as he thought he'd be. Yes, Shishio did save him from his tormentors back when he was little, but look at what he became. A cold hearted killer who hid his feelings from other and greeted them with an eternal smile plastered to his face. 'The strong eat the weak to survive.' He couldn't believe he'd survived 8 years under that principle. And yet here he was with a charming 'okashira' on the way to Tokyo to visit the man who was much more stricter that Shishio himself. Things had really taken a turn. But was it for better or for worse ? Kami-sama, he sure didn't know. 

Whatever it was, he was having a feeling that he hadn't felt before. Sure, he'd shared a kiss with Misao. But what was its purpose ? For the first time since the train left, he turned around and looked at her. His thoughts wandered again. 

The setting sun's light streaming through the window of the train outlined her features perfectly. (She's still wearing the gi and hakama by the way) She had dozed off, her chin resting on her left hand. Soujirou eased her from that position, and made her head lean on his shoulder. Seeing that Misao was already sleeping peacefully, he himself fell asleep... 

* * *

_Soujirou.... wake up Soujirou...._ an eerie voice called. 

Soujirou stirred. 'Who's calling me ? What's going on ?' 

_It is I, the almighty creater and destroyer._

Soujirou's eyes widened. "Kami...sama ?" he stammered. 

_Hai_

"Ano... am I dreaming or something ?" Soujirou rubbed his eyes. 

_I suppose you could say that you're dreaming._

"How come... I mean, why... am I meeting you ?" Soujirou asked. 

_I cannot come to the conclusion whether to take your life or not... I have decided to let your own consience choose._

"Ta..take my life ?! But... why ? I mean... I know I killed my own family... and others... but..." Soujirou choked. 

_I told you already. I will let your own consience choose._

"Demo... I... still -" 

_You have someone you love. Am I correct ?_ Soujirou nodded silently, not wanting to anger the god. 

_Do you wish to continue living ?_

Soujirou nodded harder. 'I can't die just like that. How would... Misao... she wouldn't be able to take it... and...' he blinked back tears. 

_Fine then. I will take you when you are ready to leave._

* * *

Soujirou awoke in cold sweat again, panting heavily. 

* * *

Author's Ramblings : Aww man... minna... dun kill me coz I made him almost die !!! I can't think of anything else now... maybe someone give me an idea ? Oh well we'll have to wait I guess... *sigh* Sheesh... I had a real hard time thinking of that scene... well I'll start thinking about the next chapter I guess ! 

* * *

SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 7 

_Back in Kyoto, Aoshi packed up his things and prepared to head for Tokyo. He had just received a report from Saitou stating that his spies in Tokyo were up to trouble. He hadn't heard from them in a while and wondered whether they still were working for Oniwabanshuu._


	8. Chapter 7

Soujirou's Dream - Chapter 7 Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does. So don't sue her !!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! *sweatdrop* :) 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 7 

It was already morning the next day by the time the train pulled into the Tokyo train station. Misao was still leaning on Soujirou's shoulder, sleeping, and Soujirou was staring out the window wearily. 

Misao stirred when she felt the engine stop. "Are we in Tokyo yet... ?" Misao muttered. 

"Yeah..." Soujirou replied. 

"Oh ok." Misao yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at Soujirou. "What's wrong ?" 

"Iya, nothing. Just thinking again." Soujirou replied absent-mindedly. "Maa, we better get off." 

"Ok." 

* * *

"Himura !" 

"Oro ?" 

"Misao-chan !" Kaoru called. 

"Kaoru-san ! I haven't seen you in such a long time !" Misao ran to hug her older friend. 

"Hello Himura-san." Soujirou greeted. 

"Oh. Soujirou right ?" Kenshin asked. Soujirou nodded. "I haven't seen you since we last fought. How are things going ? How come you're with Misao-dono ?" he asked suspiciously. 

"Oh I just met her on the way to Kyoto and she's been following me ever since." 

"So where's Yahiko-chan ?" Misao called. 

"I'm right here thanks, and I'M NOT A CHAN !!!!!!!!!!!" Yahiko yelled. 

"Hah. I expected you to be with Tsubame but well it turns out you haven't got over it. _ Right ?_" Misao teased. 

"Che." Yahiko muttered and turned red. 

Misao laughed. "I knew you'd never be able to ask her ! Hahahaha ! Where's tori-atama ?" she asked as she looked around. 

"Oh he just happened to run away from the police back there." Kaoru commented. 

"Hmph. That chicken-headed coward." Misao smirked. 

Somewhere in Mongolia, a chicken-head sneezed. 

* * *

"By the way Misao-chan, how come Soujirou's tagging along with you ?" Kaoru whispered. 

"Huh... ano..." Misao stammered and blushed for a bit. 

Kaoru giggled. "So you've given up on Aoshi-sama ?" she imitated how Misao always called Aoshi. 

Misao laughed. "I guess you could say that." 

"So has he kissed you yet ?" Kaoru whispered. 

"Kaoru-san !" Misao exclaimed and turned red again. "Enough about me. So you and Himura..." 

Kaoru nodded. "Kenji !" she called. 

"Eh ? Your son ?!" Misao exclaimed in shock. "He looks exactly like Himura !" 

Kaoru laughed. "I know. Tons of people say that, who knows, maybe next time he'll be a great swordsman like Kenshin." 

Misao shrugged. "I don't know. He cetainly looks like he likes kendo alot." 

Kaoru grinned in reply. 

* * *

Back in Kyoto, Aoshi packed up his things and prepared to head for Tokyo. He had just received a report from Saitou stating that his spies in Tokyo were up to trouble. He hadn't heard from them in a while and wondered whether they still were working for Oniwabanshuu. 

* * *

Author's Ramblings : Have I got a mental block or something ? I've got a feeling I'm onto something here... hmm... *thinks* Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.... I'll have the next one coming right up ok ? *rushes* 

* * *

SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 8 

_Back at the river, Soujirou stirred awake. The sun was quite high in the sky, indicating that it was late morning. He shook Misao awake. _

"Misao. Misao ! Wake up." 

".... what time is it ?" 

"Its probably late morning, Himura-san and the others back at the dojo are probably worried about us." 

"Oh then we'd better go back I guess." 


	9. Chapter 8

Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does. So don't sue her !!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! *sweatdrop* :) 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 8 Early the next morning, Soujirou silently crept out of the dojo and went towards the nearby river. His thoughts were in a mess since yesterday and he couldn't sleep the whole night. Ever since he was 12, whenever he couldn't think, or was pressurized, he'd go sit by a river bank. The rythmic flow of water reminded him of his mind, and later on he'd be more relaxed. 

Soujirou brushed past a tree branch and reached a clearing by the river. He put his katana by his side and sat down softly. This particular morning was really quiet, no birds, no wind, only the gentle flowing of the river. If later on he was hungry, maybe he'd catch a fish to bring back. 

As soon he sat down, thoughts began flooding his mind. Happenings of the past few days, the dream, and... Misao. Why on earth would Kami-sama want to take away his life anyway ? Although he really did kill alot of people... still... 

Suddenly, there was a rustle of leaves and a twig snapped. Soujirou instinctively grabbed his katana. Misao appeared behind Soujirou in the clearing. "Soujirou ?" she asked in a concerned tone. 

"Yeah ?" Soujirou replied abit wearily. "How come you're up so early ?" Misao asked. 

"Oh nothing. Just needed to sort out my thoughts abit." 

Misao sat down next to Soujirou. "What happened ?" 

"Its alright. I'm fine." Soujirou smiled. 

Misao frowned. "Come on Soujirou. Shoot." 

"Sure ?" Soujirou asked. Misao nooded. "Ok... the other day on the train, I... had a dream, about Kami-sama... and... he said he wanted to take my life..." 

Misao looked shocked. "But I'm still here aren't I ?" Soujirou laughed. 

"But still... its... kinda sudden isn't it ?" Misao seemed worried. 

"But nothing can change the fact that I'm still here." Soujirou said firmly. "So you needn't worry anymore ok ? How 'bout we practice abit of kata before going back to the dojo ?"

"Ok." The idea seemed to take Soujirou's "death" off Misao's mind. 

* * *

A shadowed figure prowled outside the dojo. Another tall figure appeared, and there was an exchange of information. They went their seperate way and went unnoticed. 

* * *

"Whew, that was nice." Soujirou said as he laid on the grass. Another way to clear his mind was to practice kata. He'd be so absorbed in counting and concentrating that everything else was oblivious to him. 

After a while, Soujirou dozed off with Misao by his side. 

* * *

"Ohayo Kenshin. Have you seen Misao ?" Kaoru asked her husband. 

"Iya. Maybe they're still asleep." Kenshin replied. Kenji was swinging his little shinai at Yahiko's instruction. "Make sure you don't torture him !" Kaoru yelled. "Hai hai... " came the reply. 

Kenshin laughed. "Don't worry about Kenji, Yahiko's become much more responsible. What about Misao-dono ?" 

"I don't know... I was thinking we'd go to Akabeko for lunch since Misao came back but I haven't been able to find her." 

Kenshin shrugged and went back to his laundry. "She'd probably appear later on." 

* * *

Back at the river, Soujirou stirred awake. The sun was quite high in the sky, indicating that it was late morning. He shook Misao awake. 

"Misao. Misao ! Wake up." 

".... what time is it ?" 

"Its probably late morning, Himura-san and the others back at the dojo are probably worried about us." 

"Oh then we'd better go back I guess." 

Soujiro helped Misao up, and they headed back to the dojo. 

* * *

"Tadaima !" Misao called as she opened the gate. 

"Misao-dono, Kaoru's looking for you. She's in the kitchen." Kenshin said. 

"Really ?" Misao said as she headed toward the kitchen. "Kaoru-san ? Whats up ?" 

"Misao-chan where did you go ?" Kaoru asked. "Err... I was over at the river. Why ?" 

"I was thinking we go to Akabeko for lunch since you're back." 

"Sugoi ! I haven't been there for so long !" Misao exclaimed. "Thanks Kaoru-san ! I'll go tell Soujirou ok ?" 

"We'll be leaving in another half an hour." 

* * *

--Foward time--That evening-- 

Soujirou and Misao were by the bridge looking at the sunset. The brilliant array of colours was astounding to Misao. It was amazing how many colours the sun could be. Violet mixed with yellow, orange, red... it was amazing. 

"Funny how nature sets itself right huh ?" Misao wondered aloud. 

"Yeah..." Soujirou replied softly. "Funny how somethimes people react differently to different things." 

"Huh ?" "Nothing." There was a long pause.

"Soujirou ?" "Yeah?" 

"Ever wonder how the mind of a killer works ? Its amazing." "I know. I used to be one remember ?" 

"Oh. I forget. Sorry." "Its alright." 

The sun finally set, and darkness fell on Tokyo. Street lights were turing on and the normal bustle on the streets was reducing. 

"Its getting late. We'd better go back." "Yeah.. ok." 

* * *

Author's Ramblings : AHHHH !!!!!!!! Minna... I'm going MAD here.... sheesh... maybe I'm finally living up to the title of Psycho... erm... I've already got an idea of chapter 9's beginning.... hahaha... I'm not telling this time !!! ~_^ heheheh 

Author going mad talk : I went to the arcade yesterday... I saw a really SUGOI game... one of the fighting characters in it resembled SANO !!!!! ^X^ Kakoi !!! Its called Guilty Gear X... wai.... oh and King of Fighters 2001 has just been released in Singapore ! Yay !!! 


	10. Chapter 9

Soujirou's Dream - Chapter 9 Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does. So don't sue her !!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! *sweatdrop* :) 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 9 

That night, Misao silently slid into Soujirou's room. "Soujirou... ?" Soujirou stirred. "...Huh ?" 

"I can't sleep." Misao whined. "Keep me company." 

Soujirou slowly got up. "What do you wanna do ?" "I don't know. Just keep me company or something." 

Soujirou leaned on the wall. Misao leaned next to him. "Have you ever killed alot of people at one shot before ?" she asked. 

Soujirou thought for awhile. "There was once Shishio-san asked me and Sawejou-san to raid the Police Department for information for his Kuni-tori. As we'd expected, the Police Department would've been heavily guarded because news of Shishio-san's Kuni-tori had leaked out. Usui-san found the traitor of course, and he was killed. Anyway, we couldn't have got in without injuring or killing any of the men, so we sorta didn't have any choice. Want me to continue ?" 

Misao nodded. "So, there were about 50 over men standing guard at the entrance. I used my Shin-ten-satsu, and took about 20 of them all at once. Sawejou-san was on the other side, and took out 15 of them. It was really fast actually, I couldn't even see how many men I killed." 

"So what happened after that ?" Misao asked. "Well, I'm sure Hajime-san knows of what happened, but after the Shingetsu episode, and after they caught Sawejou-san, all of them thought it was Usui-san who did it." 

"But, didn't he ? There was enough evidence to prove that he did kill Saitou's men." Misao wondered aloud. 

"Well techinically, he did kill Hajime-san's men but that was another raid. It seems that our raid went unseen. It was a briliant stroke of luck rather. And I'm awfully lucky not to get caught by the police." 

"Well, after we got news of Shishio's death and after Himura was alright, Chou came to visit and told us what happened to the rest of the Juppon Gatana. He said somehow, you'd be able to elude the police." 

"Yeah... I've been admired by him for quite awhile actually. I don't know whether he's jealous of me or something. Not only have I got sword skills, I've got _this_ too." Soujirou pointed to his head and smiled. "Enough about me, what do you do in Oniwabanshuu ? I've heard for a long time that you're really good, and Shishio-san didn't expect you to launch a counter-attack on his Kyoto Fire operation. It was so good he gave up hope on it. Even Sadoshima-san didn't encourage him to try again." 

"Well... there was once one of our subordinates, the Sanada Ninjas, were up to trouble, so we had to go up to Suwa to check them out. By coincidence, Himura and the rest were up there looking for some Miracle Medicine. I heard from Kaoru-san that the Sanada Ninjas had joined with the Black Knights to look for the medicine. The location of the medicine was supposed to be a secret and most of them protested to working with the Black Knights. Am I confusing you ?" 

"Iya, carry on, its very interesting." Soujirou said. "Well, so we had a legend to follow on, because one of the dojo's students came to Tokyo with his doctor friend, and that's how Himura got into it in the first place. There was something about 4 dragons in Suwa, and they figured it was at the Suwa Shrine. Later, there was a 'God crossing the river'. According to the local legend, there was a festival where they celebrated the God crossing to the other side to see his lover. Romantic, ne ?" Misao said dreamily. "So, Yutaro, Kaoru's student, said that the festival was celebrated in winter, so how could they possibly wait until winter ? When they got to the Suwa Shrine, itchy fingered Sano took out one of the rocks near those big 'dragon' rocks, and tons of bugs came out. Then, the river's water level came onto land. Yutaro explained it was because of the moon's gravity. Sano pushed all the rocks, and 4 huge pillars of water erupted from the river. That was '4 dragons climbing the moon'. The water level receeded and a path was revealed at the bottom of the river. We followed the path to an underground path. It was really dark inside." 

Soujirou laughed. "Obviously !" "So, we were walking, then Kaoru-san complained that she was tired and leaned on a rock. The rock turned out to be a secret trapdoor, and we were trapped in a pit with a gigantic rock coming at us. As usual, Sano used his Futae no Kiwami, but we found more rocks rushing at us. So Himura used his Do-Ryu-Sen and crushed all the rocks at one go, but in the process made the ceiling crumble. Baka. So we started running and Sano said to follow his instincts and go left. That baka tori-atama, of course in no time we were lost and had not in the slightest idea where to go. We reached a long rock bridge, and Yutaro dropped the stone that his doctor friend gave to him. I ended up saving him, and Yahiko bashed him because he'd rather die than lose the stupid stone. At the end of the bridge was a dead end, and of course everyone was blaming Sano for it. Yutaro found a small stucture that could fit the stone exactly. So we stood there waiting for awhile, but nothing happened. Then Himura noticed that the structure had arms carved in it, and the stone had a head carved in it, and Yutaro turned it to its correct position. Once he turned it, a spark lighted, and the whole room was lit. A shadow of the Goddess of Mercy was cast on the wall, which explained the rest of the legend, 'if you are lost in the darkness, the Goddess of Mercy will point to a road leading to the bottom of Mt. Fuji'." 

"Yutaro found the entrance, and he opened it. But the pesky Black Knights were there, with the head of the Sanada Ninja, Misanagi Moriya. She knew the second part of the legend, which we didn't know because some of the ink on the paper had smudged, and we didn't know. It went : 'However, the path is deadly and leads to an abyss.' Sheesh. Imagine, one minute we were standing there, gonna go get the medicine, the next, we fell into that stupid pit. And man did it hurt... alot..." Misao sighed. 

"Nani ?! Were you hurt or anything ?" Soujirou asked. "No, I was fine... inside the pit there was some awful smelling substance, and Yutaro said that it was sulfur. Thankfully, I didn't light the fire, if not we could've been blown to pieces. Himura sensed that there was water on the other side of the wall, and Sano punched it so we could get out. Once we escaped, we found one of the Sanada Ninja who had been expelled, and they all thought he was dead. Yutaro said he had to operate on him, and by morning, he woke up. I had a felling we couldn't trust him, because it might've been a trap we were leading ourselves into. But the rest of them trusted him anyway, so I had no choice either. He led us to a secret door where we last stopped and so we could continue on. At the beginning of the 'road' there were 2 people who were blocking us, and we had to get past them to get to the medicine. Himura was having a problem because of the bats which were emitting some supersonic which affected his vision. Later he did something to the bats and caught Ren unexpectedly, so we were ok. By the time we reached the 'garden', Melderz was fighting with Schinder, oh they're 2 of the Black Knights, and it was obvious that they were falling apart. Himura fought with Melderz, but after he used Kuzu-Ryu-Sen on him, he was still standing because that jerk was wearing armour. That damn idiot dragged his weapon on the ground, causing the petroleum reserve to ignite and the garden burst into flames. Himura did his Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki on Melderz, although it didn't hurt him, the vortex created by the move ensured that Melderz would be engulfed in flames." 

"Thankfully, we got out of there alive, and with some of the medicine even. Later, we received news that the 2 remaining Black Knights would hand themselves in to the police, and later return to Germany to dismantle the rest of the Black Knights. Yutaro and his doctor friend went back to Germany too, and I also left for Kyoto." 

"Whoa.. that was some adventure there." Soujirou exclaimed. "Yeah... I'm kinda sleepy now... and I'm lazy to go back... mind if I stay over tonight ?" Misao asked sleepily. "Huh... ok... if you don't mind..." With that, Misao immediately fell asleep with Soujirou by her side. 

* * *

Author's Ramblings : Hey minna !! I had such a headache over this chapter... dunno why though... well anyway... I'm gonna hafta think about what happens next... (oh yeah Aoshi's supposed to come back, ne ? Right !!!) I'm gonna hafta work on that... and maybe I'll make Sano come back (on second thought... nah !)and we'll see what other fun things we can get out of this ok ? ^^ That's all for now... cya later !! ;D 

Note : Whatever Misao said here isn't made up... it really happened (in the RK series in mean, TV that is.) Hah... stinkin' fillers... ANIMATE JINCHUU !!!!! 

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

Soujirou's Dream - Chapter 10 Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does. So don't sue her !!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! *sweatdrop* :) 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 10 

"Report from Daisuke at the train station." 

"Go on." a cold voice answered. 

"Shinomori Aoshi has been spotted departing the station at 1024 hours this morning." 

"Continue tailing him and report back to me by 1400 hours this afternoon. Move out." 

"Orders received sir." 

"Shinomori Aoshi... I will get my revenge on you... soon." 

* * *

Aoshi got off the train and looked around for any suspicious characters. After making sure no one was following him, he walked off. 

He took out the letter from Saitou and read it again. 'They're up to something huh ? Wonder what.' He checked in at an inn at the outskirts of Tokyo, where he could do his research in peace. 

After he settled down, Aoshi began his research. He took out a book with all the addresses of the Oniwabanshuu members in Tokyo. It had been awhile since he'd seen the book, so he didn't know whether they had shifted house or not. No matter, at least he had a lead to go after. 

He was browsing through it idly when a name caught his attention. 

Name : Tochiro Yagami   
Age : 21   
Status : Expelled   
Reason : Defied okashira's orders 

Aoshi was the one who expelled him, he had made all kinds of mistakes in the past, but that time he had gone too far... 

* * *

//FLASHBACK// 

"Misao ! Misao where are you ?" Aoshi called.

Misao was playing by the bank of a deep river, where the Oniwabanshuu were scheduled to have an operation later that evening. Next to her was Tochiro. 'He must have led her here. If she falls in...' 

Tochiro was about to push Misao into the river when Aoshi yelled "Baka-yarou !" and punched him into the river. 

"Aoshi-sama ?" Misao asked innocently. "Can we go home now ?" 

Aoshi nodded and smiled slightly. Then he turned around and said coldly, "Don't ever come back, you're not one of us anymore." 

"I'll get you one day... Shinomori Aoshi... for doing this to me !" Tochiro gritted his teeth and muttered. 

* * *

Aoshi closed the book and sighed. 'That ass... it serves him right... I wonder...' Suddenly it struck him. "I'll get you one day... Shinomori Aoshi..." 'That was the last thing he said... if he really means it... he's gonna get at Misao again !' Aoshi was shocked. He knew that Misao was in Tokyo already, since he left before she did. 'Tochiro must have already received news that she's here. And if he knows that I've already arrived...' 

Aoshi hurriedly packed his things and left for Kamiya Dojo. 

* * *

By late afternoon, Aoshi was knocking on the gate of Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin opened the door. 

"Aoshi ? What brings you here ?" Kenshin asked. 

"I need to see Misao. Its urgent." He said. 

"Misao-dono ? She just left with Soujirou. Would you like to come in first ?" 

"Iya, I'm in a hurry. Thanks Himura." 

* * *

That evening, Soujirou and Misao were heading back to the dojo by a back alley when suddenly a smoke bomb dropped out of nowhere and filled the alley with smoke. A dark figure swooped out from the top of a roof, grabbed Misao and disappeared out of sight again. Soujirou was left coughing and when the smoke cleared, he couldn't find Misao anywhere. 

At that same time, Aoshi was walking by the front street near the alley, and some of the smoke trikled out. Thinking it would be strange that smoke would come out of a back alley, he ran in to investigate, only to find Soujirou standing there. 

"What are you doing here ?" he asked Soujirou suspiciously. 

"I was just going to go back to the dojo with Misao when a smoke bomb came out of nowhere and now she's gone." Soujirou said and coughed some more. 

"So where is she now ?" 

"I don't know. I couldn't see." 

'Nani ?! Damn... he must've got her already.' "Follow me back to the dojo... there's something I have to explain." 

* * *

After Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko, Soujirou and Aoshi gathered in the dojo, Aoshi started to explain what was going on. 

"There's a former Oniwabanshuu member, Tochiro Yagami as my records state, and he was expelled back in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu. At that time, he said he'd take revenge on me, but I didn't take him seriously. I'd heard that he had moved to Tokyo after that. Now that Misao and I are here, he must be grabbing the chance to get me, and by experience, he's using Misao as bait to lure me into his trap." Aoshi gritted his teeth. "That's what I'm thinking he's going to do. I might be wrong, but its close." 

"He's right." Saitou was standing at the entrance of the dojo puffing on a cigarette. "This could lead to something serious."

"When I first got a report from Saitou saying that our spies over here were up to trouble, I didn't suspect anything and just thought they were getting impatient. But later when I was flipping through the past records I realised that they may be up to something bigger." 

"So what do you think's gonna happen now ?" Soujirou asked quietly. 

"We don't know yet. He hasn't given me any information as yet, but we should get some news by tomorrow morning." Aoshi said icily. 

"Maa... Soujirou you better not worry too much, I'm sure Misao-dono can take care of herself. Minna, its getting very late, we all better turn in early if we wanna look for Misao-dono tomorrow." Kenshin said. 

* * *

Previous chapter

Next chapter 


	12. Chapter 11

Soujirou's Dream - Chapter 11 Soujirou : Konnichiwa minna !!! *looks around* Since K-san isn't around, I'll do the disclaimers today ! K-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does. So don't sue her !!! ^_^ 

K'Dash : *cough cough* 

Soujirou : She's a broke student ! *sweatdrop* :) 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 11 

Just as the sun was beginning to rise, a dark figue in an isolated house puffed on a cigarette calmly. 'The capture of Misao has gone just as planned... and the letter is on its way to Shinomori... in just a few hours my revenge against Shinomori Aoshi will be complete ! Hahahahahaha !' he thought to himself and smirked. 

At about the same time, Aoshi received a letter concerning Misao's kidnap. He quickly left for the dojo to tell the rest so they could work out any plan they could come up with and hopefully save Misao. 

* * *

ShiNomori AosHi.... 

My RevenGe agaInst you wilL soOn bE reaLitY. You BettEr coMe doWn to   
tHe BridGe bY thE RiveR by 3pM tHis AfterNoon iF yoU wAnt tO seE mIsaO agAin !   
ComE aloNe !!!  
HahaHaHahaahA !!!! 

ToChirO yAgaMi 

As Soujirou stared at the piece of paper, his mind was a total blank. He couldn't sleep the previous night because he was worrying about Misao the whole time. 

'Come alone huh... looks like Soujirou can't come.' Aoshi thought and smirked inwardly. 

After a long pause, Soujirou suddenly burst, "Shinomori-san, let me come with you !" 

Saitou snorted. "Don't be silly, boy. This man has a criminal record, he's despicable I tell you." 

Aoshi looked at Soujirou coldly. "I'm going alone, and that's final." With that, he walked out of the dojo. 

'Kuso ! I don't care.... even if it takes following him... I'll do it ! Misao....' 

* * *

Dark clouds loomed in the sky at 3 o'clock that day, like as if the world was going to be destroyed, or either it spelled Aoshi or Tochiro's fate. One of them would be gone by the end of the day. 

One of Tochiro's men met Aoshi at the bridge, and led him to the mansion where Misao was being held captive. 

Unbeknownst to Aoshi, Soujirou was silently trailing behind. 

* * *

Aoshi was led to a dark room, the windows were covered by curtains, omitting the sunlight from coming in, and trikles of smoke were trailing behind a huge armchair. 

"So you've come." a cold voice rung as the figure behind the armchair slowly rose. "Shinomori... Aoshi." 

His face was hidden in the shadows, a katana and washizaki hung from his belt loosely, and he wore a western jacket over a gi and hakama. He held a cigarette between his fingers, and flicked it onto the floor. 

He snorted. "12 years... 12 whole years Shinomori... and I haven't been able to get you... until now..." 

"What's your motive ?" Aoshi asked icily. 

"Hmph. My motive ? What'd you expect ? Do you know how much humiliation you gave me when you kicked me out ? Do you know how much I had to go through to get where I am now ? My family rejected me, I couldn't get anything done... but still ! The only thing that kept me going was revenge against you. And now, 12 years later... just as I expected, your weak point still hasn't changed Shinomori..." he said and shook his head. 

"Cut the crap Yagami. You don't deserve to be in Oniwabanshuu. If its a fight you want then its a fight you'll get." Aoshi said as he prepared his sword. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Soujirou reached the place where Aoshi and the other person went. He was careful to keep a good distance away from them so they couldn't sense his presence or anything, he knew this was Oniwabanshuu, and even if he was kicked out, he was bound to have some tricks up his sleeve. 

Soujirou cautiously entered the mansion, and tried to look for any signs of where a person could be held captive. However, Soujirou couldn't find anything unusual when suddenly he heard an exclamation of shock and the next moment, a body falling onto the floor. Thinking it would be strange to have this type of thing happen in a place like this, he ran to investigate and found Misao there ! She had beaten all the men onto the ground. 'Looks like our training finally paid off.' Soujirou thought to himself and smiled. 

"Misao !" Soujirou called. 

"Soujirou ? What are you doing here ?" Misao ran to him. 

"I'm here to get you of course." Soujirou grinned. 

"What the heck is happening ?" 

"Its kind of a long story, I'd expect Shinomori-san and Yagami-san are fighting right now." Soujirou said. 

The name struck Misao. 'Yagami.... isn't that the person Aoshi-sama expelled a few years back ?' 

* * *

At that same moment, Aoshi and Yagami were in the forest, preparing to fight. Suddenly, without notice, Yagami unsheathed his katana and charged at Aoshi. Aoshi was quick to react, and defended with his twin kodachi still in their sheath. 

"You better take out your sword Shinomori... I already know those are twin kodachi..." Yagami smirked. 

With that, Aoshi took out his swords and slashed Yagami in his right leg. Then Aoshi continued to do his kempo on Yagami. 

"You don't scare me Shinomori... I know exactly where you are." he smirked at charged at the moving figures and hit Aoshi right on. Luckily, Aoshi was able to foresee what he was going to do, and jumped out of the way, and at the same time, sneaked behind Yagami's back and slashed him across. 

Yagami stumbled back at hit a tree. Aoshi's previous attack got his right arm at the same time, and he was trying to stop the blood from flowing out. Aoshi pointed his sword at Yagami's face. "Give up Yagami... you know you'll never win." 

"No ! I've been waiting all my life for this moment, even if I die I'll have to try !" Yagami protested. With that, he jumped up high and landed behind Aoshi, also slashing his back. "Kisama..." Aoshi muttered as he kicked Yagami into the tree behind him. 

"I'm not down yet... Shinomori..." Yagami muttered as he stood up, then charged at Aoshi, jumped, and got Aoshi's left shoulder. Aoshi ignored it and caught Yagami unawares, and slashed his left arm. 

"You think you're so great ?!" Yagami yelled and turned around, preparing to slash Aoshi, but he had jumped into a tree. "Hah... trying to escape huh ? You won't get away so easily." Yagami smirked and jumped into the tree opposite. 

Aoshi suddenly jumped up, and taking the cue, Yagami jumped off his branch also. They both slashed each other in mid-air, and Aoshi landed back on the tree again. Yagami however, wasn't so lucky, he misjudged the distance and lost his footing, and plunged down. (to his death ?) 

Yagami had died trying to get his revenge on Aoshi. 

* * *

At that same time, Soujirou and Misao finally got to the place where Aoshi and Yagami were fighting. Aoshi already jumped off the tree and was just about to collapse when Misao and Soujirou arrived. 

"Aoshi-sama !" 

* * *

Author's Ramblings : Hullo minna ! I had some trouble at the fighting scenes... is it ok ?? I feel bad.... *sniff* 

* * *

Previous chapter

Home 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to Watsuki-sensei. So there. 

Soujirou's Dream - Chapter 12 

"Aoshi-sama!" 

"Shinomori-san !" 

Both Misao and Soujirou yelled as they watched Aoshi collapsing onto the ground and quickly ran toward Aoshi's motionless

body. Misao's eyes began to fill with tears and soon become too misty to see where she was going and bumped against Soujirou who lost his balance and fell on Misao. Misao quickly got up from under him without blushing at all. "Gomenasai, Soujirou.... I..." apologised Misao as she stretch out a hand to pull Soujirou up. 

"Don't bother about me now, go and see how Aoshi is." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Go on and don't brother

about me!" Soujirou said angrily but deep down inside his heart, he wanted to hold Misao's hand and hold it forever but seeing Aoshi in this terrible state, he had to somehow try to bring Misao's attention to Aoshi and this was the only way. Misao sadly moved away from Soujirou and toward Aoshi. 

"Aoshi-sama, are you alright?" She called out to him but of course there was no response. 

"Soujirou, quick help me carry Aoshi back to the Kamiya Dojo!" 

"Hai !" Soujirou quickly ran, squatted in front of Misao while she loaded Aoshi into a piggyback position. "Ready, Soujirou?" 

He put on a confident look. "Let's go!" Soujirou struggle to carry Aoshi and keep up with Misao at the same time all the way back to the Dojo. 

~~**~~

Misao ran into Yahiko who was outside with Tsubame chatting away. "Yahiko, quick help me!" 

"Help you do what?" Yahiko asked, obviously uninterested. 

"Go and get Megumi!" Misao growled angrily at him.

"Okok! Don't need to be so fierce weasel woman." Yahiko quickly ran to look for Megumi who was in town that day for a visit. 

"Tsubame, quickly go and get Kenshin." 

"He is inside." "Ask him to come and help Soujirou with Aoshi"

"Alright!" Tsubame quickly run inside and Kenshin came out with bit soap in his hair. Seeing Aoshi in this state, he faced Misao "What happened?" Misao quickly told Kenshin about Kenshin and Tochiro's fight. 

"Here comes Megumi!" 

"Come on, quick into the room in the east wing." Kenshin led the way to the room while helping Soujirou with Aoshi.

"Tsubame, quick lay out the mat!" Soujirou then tiredly and gently put Aoshi's head down on the pillow with Kenshin putting Aoshi's body on the mat. 

"Okay, job done! Soujirou, would you like some tea?" 

"No, thanks, Himura-san." Megumi quickly set down to look at Aoshi's wounds, once in a while sending Kenshin, Soujirou, Misao, Tsubame or Yahiko to run an errand or get something from the clinic.

~~**~~. 

Aoshi felt himself floating._ Where am I?_ Aoshi thought to himself as he opens his eyes. _It is so dark that I can't see a thing._ Suddenly the whole place began to light up but still it was too dim to see anything. _What a gloomy place._ He got up to look around him _I must be in a cave but caves don't have auto light up._ He thought with amusement to himself. He began to walk _I wonder what is causing the crunching noise and why is the ground so uneven._ He looked down to find that he was walking on a hill of bones. He began to look carefully around. _Where is this place? It is all just mountains and hills of human bones_

"Shinomori Aoshi!" An eerie voice rang out of no where. 

"Who are you? And

where are you?" shouted Aoshi 

"I am here." Aoshi turned to the voice. 

"Who are you?" Aoshi asked the dark figure approaching toward him. 

"I am Death." 

"Ha-Ha, if you are Death then I am God." Aoshi mocked laughter. 

"You don't believe me, see my working pass." Death took out his pass and showed Aoshi 

Name: Death 

Job: Bring people death.

"Okay, so am I dead?" Death took out his clipboard and check "No, we are still deciding. We have to decide between you and Soujirou." 

"Take Soujirou's life and not mine." Aoshi replied immediately without thinking. 

"Why?" "Because...I have some unfinished business." "Okay, I will cancel your name." 

"Thank you." 

"You are unwelcome." Death took his clipboard and cancelled Aoshi's name. "Wait a minute, so now, you are going to take Soujirou's life?" 

"Yes. In this death business, you have to take at least a life each day right?"

"Right." 

"So, you don't have to take both our life at all." "What?! You want me to be fired by my boss?" 

__

Who **is** his boss anyway ? "No. Because there is a guy with the same name. Soujirou is the son of a cruel and wealthy man named Shishio. Since you love causing misery, why don't you take this guy's son?" 

"Good idea, thanks Shinomori Aoshi, you may go back now." 

"Thank you." _It is such a great feeling to be cheating Death._ He thought happily to himself and smiled a small smile. 

~~**Meanwhile... **~~

"Weak pulse rate! I afraid that we are going to lose him!" 

"What do you mean, Megumi-san ?" 

"I believe we are going to lose him." 

"Aoshi-sama, please don't go!" She began to cry. Soujirou, feeling jealous, walked out of the room _Does she really mean what she said?_ Soujirou thought unhappily to himself as he sat down beside Kenshin 

"Oh, Soujirou! How is Aoshi?" Kenshin asked a little over enthusiastically. 

"He's having a weak pulse rate and Megumi-san's afraid that we might lose him." 

"His injuries are that bad?" 

"I'm afraid that would be yes. Himura-san, can I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead." 

"What would you do if someone you love said that she love someone else?" 

"I would, of course, feel hurt but I would try my very best to win her heart." Kenshin said with determination as he thought about his young sweet heart Kaoru. _No, **I** would personally break his neck and take out all his guts through his ass._ Battousai thought smugly. 

"Thanks for the advice, I am going to find Yahiko and challenge him to a duel so that I could take my mind of this matter." 

"Okay but I am warning you that Yahiko is sore-loser so beware!" Kenshin joked. Soujirou stood up and walk toward the dojo. "Now I have to worry about Kaoru seeing another guy..." muttered Kenshin to the plant beside him. 

~~**In the room... **~~

"Megumi-san?" 

"Hai." 

"Do you think that Aoshi have a chance of living?" 

"It might have a possibility of 70% that he would live." 

"So he is on the safe side?" 

"Not at this very moment. Wait let me check his pulse" Megumi took Aoshi's hand and checked the pulse "Okay, It is on the normal rate now. We can relax now." Misao sighed with relief. 

"When will he come around?" 

"In around 3 to 5 days." Megumi got up "I'll go and take a bath now. If there's anything wrong, come and inform me."

"I will." Megumi opened the shouji and closed it behind her. "Aoshi-sama, please come around as soon as possible." Misao yawned, put her head on Aoshi's chest and fell asleep while Soujirou watched from behind the shouji with jealousy. 

"Soujirou you coward, we have not finished yet!" shouted Yahiko from the Dojo. 

"I am coming right now so be on your guard!" Soujirou went in and give Yahiko the fight of his life, which lasted only 3 minutes before Yahiko collapsed on the ground. "I will go and check on Misao and Aoshi so get ready for bedtime." 

"No way, I am no longer a kid!" 

"Okay, in the third round I will definitely send you to sleep?" 

"What do you mean? Hey stop right there! I am asking you a question!" Soujirou quickly slipped out of the Dojo before Yahiko caught him. Soujirou tip-toed toward the room where Aoshi was resting in and slowly pushes aside the screen door and peek inside "Bakana !"

Gasped Soujirou as he stared at the sight in the room. Misao was sleeping beside Aoshi with Aoshi's arm around her and both were under the cover closely.

Soujirou quickly close the door and a tear dripped on his face _What is this? A tear?_ as he touched his face. _Am I crying? This is so weird for me. I guess the only way is to fight with Yahiko and then I will go to the riverside and enjoy the quietness of the nature_. Soujirou began his way to the dojo, knocked out Yahiko within one minute because of his anger and went to the riverside. 

~~**~~

"Okashira ! Can you hear us?" 

"Yes, I can but I can't see you." 

"Close your eyes and listen your heart." 

"Okay, open them now." 

"Minna!" Before Aoshi stood Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko and Shikijo. "Yes, it is us" 

"Where am I?" 

"You are floating in your sub-conscious mind." Hannya explained. 

"How am I going to get back to normal, I miss Misao-chan already... by the way is she alright?" 

"Don't worry, Aoshi. She is fine but beware there is someone who will fight against you for Misao-chan." 

"Who is that?"

"Who? That I cannot answer you as I lost contact from the human world." Hannya explained. "Then how do you know?" 

"The book of fate has written that down."

"How long have I been here?" 

"15 minutes, and including your trip down to meet Death, that would be 3 hours." 

"So the human world should be 3 hours too." 

"I am afraid that you are wrong. You see the human time is totally different from this world's time. For example: 1 sec here is 1 minute on earth, 1 minute here is 1 hour on earth, 1 hour here is 1 day on earth, 1 day here is 1 year and so on." 

"I guess I have to be going back now." 

"Goodbye, don't worry, we the members of the Oniwabanshuu will protect you always." 

"Thank you for saving my life that time and thank you always for everything you done for the Oniwabanshuu, Okina, Misao and myself. Good bye now." and the whole scene began to fade away.... Aoshi was being returned to the human world...


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not and will never own RK. So there. =(

Soujirou's Dream - Chapter 13

"He is coming around, Misao!" 

"Yes, he is! Morning Aoshi-sama." 

"Ouch, my head hurts." 

"Be careful or your stitches might break and my hard work will go to waste just like it did with that stupid chicken-head." grumbled Megumi. 

"I will, Megumi," said Aoshi rubbing his head. "So you are up, Aoshi-san." Came a cold voice from behind him. Aoshi slowly and painfully turned his head back to face Soujirou. "Hai, do you all mind to leave me alone for a moment." Everyone got up and walk toward the door. "Rest well, Aoshi-sama." Chirped a happy Misao before she went out. 

"Wait, Misao and Soujirou. I need to talk to you. Soujirou you can come in after Misao goes out." Soujirou sighed and walked out, and Misao sat next to Aoshi. "Yes Aoshi-sama ?" 

Aoshi gulped. "I'm sorry about leaving you before, I do still love you, but I think of you more as a little sister." Misao smiled slightly, her head bowed. "I take it that I'm forgiven ?" Aoshi asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Misao smiled and nodded vigourously. "There's another thing.... nevermind..." Aoshi was silent for a moment. "You can call Soujirou in now." Misao walked out and called for Soujirou to enter. 

"What do you want?" Soujirou asked a bit irritatedly. 

"I need to talk to you about-" 

"About Misao ?" 

"No. What is it about Misao anyway ?" 

"Er... Nothing" 

"Can I continue ?" 

"Sure, go ahead." 

"Did you have a dream about you nearly taken away by Death?" "What! How do you know?" Soujirou remembered his dream when death wanted to take his life. "You see, my life too was nearly taken away." Aoshi began telling Soujirou about Death and his name next on the clipboard also how he tricked Death into taking some imaginary guy's life. "That was naughty of you to trick death, but thanks for saving my life Shinomori-san." 

"So now I am warning you to be on your guard in the future or else you will just you-know-what. " 

"Thanks for warning me, Shinomori-san." 

"You're welcome. I am going back to Kyoto tomorrow since the matter is over." Aoshi said. 

"What about Misao?" Soujirou asked enthusiasticly. 

"She can follow you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes but don't tell her that I am going back tomorrow." 

"Okay, I'll keep it a secret." 

"Now leave me alone." With that Soujirou got up and walked away. 

~~**The next day...**~~ 

"Aoshi-sama, where are you?" 

"Misao, there is a letter for you and I think its from Aoshi-san." Tsubame handed over the letter to Misao "Thanks Tsubame." Tsubame smiled shyly and went out of the room. Misao opened the letter and read it. "Misao-chan, I am sorry that I left without informing you or saying gooodbye to you again, please forgive me. By the time, you read this letter, I would have paid my respects to the graves of Hannya, Hyottoko, Beshimi and Shikijyo. And now I'm on my way back to Kyoto so I want you to enjoy your trip with Soujirou. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. -Aoshi" 

Misao took the letter and crushed it hard. 

"That baka !" snarled Misao as she tear the crumpled letter up into pieces, into tiny pieces into tinier pieces into even tinier pieces and finally into atoms (Just imagine how small the pieces are! Don't worry the word 'atoms' was just to describe how small she managed to tear the letter into. LoL.) Kaoru knocked on the shouji. "Can I come in?" 

"No and stay out!" Kaoru quickly went away, grumbling "I am kind enough to knock before coming in and she just shouted angrily at me! What is her problem ?" "What's wrong, Kaoru-san?" asked Soujirou as she passed by him. "What's wrong? You go and find what is wrong with Misao then you come back and tell me." Kaoru stormed off to the kitchen to leash out her anger on Kenshin. (Poor Kenshin) Soujirou slowly got up and headed toward the room. 

"Misao-chan, do you mind if I come in?" At the sound of Soujirou's voice, Misao quickly wiped her tears away. "Hai." Soujirou opened the shouji and walked in. "Do you mind closing the shouji behind you?" Soujirou closed it. "Misao-chan, what was the problem that a strong and confident girl like you had to cry?" he said gently. 

"How do you know I was crying?" Misao asked angrily. "By the wetness on your face." Soujirou pointed and sat down in front of her and began to gently stroke her cheeks "Soujirou." Misao grab his hand. "Enough or I will kick you out." Soujirou quickly put his hand back down to avoid getting one of Misao's kicks. "Do you mind telling me why you were crying?" 

"The reason why I was crying is that Aoshi just left without telling me again but only this time he wrote a letter that he is going back Kyoto." Misao thought back to how Aoshi had left her without saying a word at all. 

"Demo..." Soujirou wanted to say that Aoshi had told him yesterday that he was going back. "But what?" Suddenly, he remembered that the promise he had made to Aoshi. "Iya, its nothing." 

"I know you have something to say but you just don't want to say. In that case you can leave the room this very second. Spit it out Soujirou." threatened Misao. 

"Okay I'll tell..." 'Sorry Shinomori-san.' He apologised silently and began to tell how Aoshi had asked Misao to follow him (Soujirou) and that he was going back to Kyoto the next day. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Misao exploded and kicked Soujirou out of room, and onto Kenshin's potted plants. "Soujirou!" Misao run to Soujirou's side "Go... gomenasai, I didn't mean to kick you so hard." Soujirou just went, "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" 

"Oh no, Soujirou, are you alright? Come let me help you." Misao took Soujirou and pulled him up; Soujirou took a shaky step forward and fell onto Misao. "What do you think you guys are doing? Why can't you adults do it in the room? Nowadays adults have no sense of shame, they can even do it in broad daylight and the worst part is that they are doing it outdoors!" Both of them looked up to see Yahiko all bandaged up. "I still have not forgiven you after what you did to me three nights ago, Soujirou! Aren't you guys uncomfortable in that position?" Yahiko sniggerd. Both Soujirou and Misao rolled away from each other, stood up and blushed deeply. "Hey Kaoru, we have two tomatoes back here." Yahiko shouted toward the kitchen. "Shut up you idiot." 

"Now that the bad image is cleared away from this place, Soujirou, do you mind not hitting me so hard the next time we fight each other. I am hungry so goodbye see you two later." Yahiko began to walk away. Misao took Soujirou by the ear and dragged him away to her room again. 

~~**In Misao's room....**~~ 

Soujirou and Misao sat facing each other "So what are we going to do now, Misao?" 

Misao shrugged. "I don't know." 

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that Aoshi was leaving today." Both of them remained silent for a few minutes before Misao broke the iceberg that was separating them by saying, "Why don't we go after Aoshi-sama?" 

"I was thinking that we should go Nagasaki or Osaka." 

"Kyoto is a nice place!" 

"I've been there my whole life and besides... it brings back a lot of... unpleasent memories..." 

"I'm sorry Soujirou... I forgot... why don't we go our separate ways." 

"Go our separate ways? What are you thinking? Shinomori-san himself said that you could follow me and I prefer it that way. " 

"Misao..." Soujirou reached for her hands and put them in his. " I was jealous when you said that you loved Aoshi." 

"Oh, Soujirou! I didn't know you like me." 

"The fact is I don't like you." 

"What do you mean you don't like me?" 

"I love you!" Soujirou said and hugged Misao. 

'I love you!' those word echoed within Misao's head... just these three words from Soujirou and it seemed like music to her ears. "I don't... know what to say...." Misao stammered. 

"You don't have to say anything at all." Soujirou leaned in close to her and kissed her lightly. He was just about to deepen the kiss when he heard some footsteps approaching and quickly pulled away from Misao and left the room, leaving a shocked and red-faced Misao behind. 

~~**~~

That evening, Misao received a letter from Soujirou. 

"Dear Misao, I hope you understand how I feel about you and hope that you too, later in the future will have feelings for me. I know this may all sound dumb to you but I truly love you. I am going to Mount Fuji tomorrow so maybe you could come along but its alright that you don't want to so that you can see Shinomori-san as soon as possible. Hope to see you at my side –Soujirou" 

~~**In Soujirou's room...**~~ 

Soujirou sneezed violently. 'Somebody is thinking about me... I hope it is Misao but that's possible because she's probably thinking of ways to kill me.' he thought, amused. As if his feelings were connected to nature, the weather changed and it began to rain. 'Even Mother Nature understands how I feel but there's always one thing I hate about rainy days...' Soujirou sighed sadly and remembered that fateful day when he killed his whole foster family. He stood there in the rain... the rain running down his face... mingling with his tears....

"Forget the past, Soujirou." Soujirou look up to see Misao at the door, smiling. "Misao!" he exclaimed in shock. 

Immediately the rain stopped and the sun came out and the birds began to sing merrily. "What strange weather..." Soujirou wondered aloud. "Hai!" 

"Now that the sun is up, why don't we go for a walk?" 

"Ok, the weather is beautiful now, let's go." 

"Soujirou, are we going to Mount Fuji tomorrow? " 

"No." 

"Huh ? Why not?" 

"Because...." he leaned his face closer to Misao's. "Because... I know that you love me too... and..." his speech was cut off when Misao reached up and kissed him deeply. 

Author's ramblings : Grrrr....... this chapter was waaaay 

delayed.... !!!!!!! Well anyway, this was a really long awaited chapter in my fic... so sorry guys ! The main storyline for this chapter was written by Aoshi, and the other minor parts edited by me. 

(K'Dash !!!!) Well, I wanna wanna wanna finish and close up this 

fic !!!!!! Man... this is such a horrible feeling.... oh well, I am sooo lazy.... haha sorry.... well, wait for the next chapter then ! Ja !


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin doesn't and never will belong to sessha. Sessha is broke and is not worth suing de gozaru yo. -_-'' Oro ! 

A/N : I noticed that I haven't been developing the feelings between Soujirou and Misao that much... (turns out Jo-san was right... I'm too fast !) yea... I think I got a little side-tracked... so here's a WAFF Soujirou/Misao chapter, at last ! ^^v *victory!*   
-§ä§ûrã 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 14 

Soujirou was sitting by the lake catching fish... or at least _trying_ to catch fish... so far none of the stubborn fishes in this particular lake were responding to his "expertly techniques". 

"Hey Soujirou." Misao emerged from the path and sat down next to Soujirou under the tree where he was. "Watcha doin'?" 

"Trying to catch some fish." Soujirou paused. "Well, actually I don't need to because I've got one right here next to me." He grinned at her. 

"Mou!!!! Soujirou~!! Are you calling me a **fish**?!" Misao wailed. 

Soujirou chuckled in amusement. "Just joking Misao-chan." 

"Hmph." She crossed her arms in mock anger and leaned into the roots of the tree. "Ite... the stupid tree is so hard." she started complaining after a while. 

Hearing Misao complain about the tree being "hard", Soujirou snaked his arm around Misao's waist. "Soujirou..." she snapped her head towards him. Soujirou only grinned in reply. "Soujirou, what are you trying to do?" 

Soujirou grinned again. "Let's just say I'm providing you a... cushion." 

A confused look crossed her face, but that was soon gone as she settled herself in his "embrace". She found that leaning her head on Soujirou's shoulder was kind of comfortable... and pretty soon she fell asleep in that position. 

Noticing that her breathing had slowed down, Soujirou looked down and saw that Misao had fell asleep. He reeled in the line, too tired to try catching anything anymore... the only thing he wanted to catch was her attention. _Wonder what it's like to kiss her now..._ Soujirou thought silently to himself. He put the fishing rod next to him, like as if it were his nihontou, and slowly turned his body so as not to wake her up, until he was facing Misao. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face tenderly, lightly resting his thumb onto her lips and inched closer... and that was when she woke up. 

She sucked in a deep breath, surprised to find Soujirou hovering above her, but she wasn't receptive; her eyes were still slightly closed since she had just woken up, Soujirou hadn't noticed; she could just barely feel the light brush of his lips against her own, sending multiple jolts down her spine. His face was so close... so close... and finally she felt his lips press hard on her own. 

So many feelings running through his body... need... desire... **want**... yes... he couldn't deny it anymore... every single day his body ached to hold her in his arms... to feel the taste of his lips against hers... to love... and be loved in return. Yes... there was no backing out now... both were already caught deep in the web of love. Desperate to make his feelings known, Soujirou pressed himself harder against her, his tougue forcing its way down her throat, brushing every corner of her mouth, and he knew that she was already awake, and that she was enjoying every moment of his kiss. 

Misao was shocked that Soujirou was so straightforward, she felt herself unconsiously returning his passionate kiss, their lips pressing harder against each other... tougues brushing desperately against one another... both were fast out of breath already... and they knew it... and yet both were reluctant to end their intimate contact. 

Finally, it was Soujirou who broke the kiss; they lay there for a while, both breathing hard and flushed deep red. 

"Misao... gomen... I..." 

"Iya... its ok Soujirou...." Misao paused. "In fact I also-" Her sentence was cut of when Soujirou abruptly hugged her. 

"You don't need to say anything Misao... I'm glad things turned out the way they did..." They sat there like that, Misao listening to Soujirou's heartbeat... _heartbeat... how much exactly does he love me ?_

"Misao... aishteru..." Soujirou continued, whispering into her ear. "Misao... I really... love you so much...." How his heart ached for her... how much he wanted to hold her... 

"Oh Soujirou... aishteru... aishteru mou.... Soujirou I love you too...." Misao whispered back. A lone tear made its way down her cheek, and dropped onto Soujirou's hand. 

"Misao? How come you're crying?" 

"Because I'm happy..." 

_**If only we could stay like this forever.... **_


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine. There. I said it. Don't sue sessha. Sessha is broke. **Very** broke de gozaru yo. -_-'' Oro ! 

A/N : Erm... this chapter was courtesy of H2O... lime flavour of course... ahehehe.... oh well its lime ok ! Argh ! 

Soujirou's Dream - Chapter 15

The next morning, Soujirou was having difficulty getting up, his head felt really hot but the rest of his body felt cold. No matter how much he tried, his body was refusing to listen to what his mind was telling him to do. He laid there for a long time, and gradually fell asleep again...

It was already past early morning when Misao had just noticed that Soujirou hadn't come out his room yet; normally he'd be up quite early. _Maybe something happened to him ? _Misao thought to herself. _Maybe he's sick… _With that she decided to go and check on him.

When she entered his room, she found him still lying in bed, it was obvious that he was shivering, but his forehead was covered with sweat. She rushed to his side and quickly felt his forehead. _He's running a high fever ! I better go get Megumi-san ! _

"Wait... Misao... stay here..." Soujirou said weakly as he grabbed her wrist just before she could go out.

"Demo... Soujirou... you're burning with a fever... and..." 

Soujirou gritted his teeth as a cold wave passed though his body, again, and again. Misao squeezed his hand lightly. "I'll be back soon."

~~**~~

Misao wrung the cloth drenched with cold water and placed it on Soujirou's forehead.  
  


_"What's wrong with him Megumi-san ?"_

_"Its an infection, the weather's been rather humid lately, and he's probably been running around too much and not getting enough sleep. He'll be all right in a few days." _

_"Its nothing serious right ?"_

_"No, its only a passing infection. He'll be fine." _

_He better be fine. _Misao thought irritably to herself and wrung the cloth harder. Her expression changed as she noticed Soujirou's breathing getting huskier. She felt his head again. "Oi, Soujirou, you ok ?" Soujirou opened one eye slowly and replied softly, "Yeah, I'm fine." He then yawned and rolled over to his side and resumed his fitful sleep. Misao ran her hand through his hair lightly. "Sleep well Soujirou." She said softly as she went out. 

~~**~~

Later that night, Misao reentered Soujirou's room after dinner. She intended to stay there for the rest of the evening, maybe even sleep there... _sleep there ? What am I thinking ? _

"Hey Soujirou, how're you feeling now ?" Misao asked as she entered his room. 

"Hai ! Better now... at least compared to this morning..." he winced at the memory.

Misao giggled and sat next to his futon, and Soujirou sat up. "Thanks." 

Misao looked at him quizzically. "For what ?" 

Soujirou smiled. "Taking care of me." He then hugged Misao's face to his chest. "Misao... I've done a lot of thinking today... and... I got my thoughts all sorted out now..." He lifted her head so she was facing him. "Before I met you, my life had no meaning whatsoever. But after I met you... my whole life changed... Misao... it was you who gave me back my emotions... now I can love again... and the one whom I love... is you..." 

Misao looked into his eyes. She could see something burning in them... passion... their faces were so close... every word he spoke, his lips brushed against hers, sending little jolts of excitement down her throat in anticipation. 

Soujirou cupped Misao's chin in his hands, preparing to kiss her, but he acted as if he were unsure, wavering in front of her, their lips almost touching... and then he teased her a bit, tickling her ribs, making her shriek and scream, "Soujirou stop that~!" He chuckled, then catching her unawares, pressed his lips agains hers.

_So this is what they call heaven on earth... _Soujirou thought to himself. The feel of Misao's lips on his own... their tougues brushing against each other passionately... _Shishio-san was right... _he thought as he lowered their forms onto his bed.

They broke off, both breathing heavily, Misao's face slightly flushed and Soujirou's voice husky. "Misao... aishteru... you don't know how much I've been waiting for this... but are you sure? Misao... I'm not going to force you if you don't want it..." 

"Soujirou... no... demo..." 

"No... Misao... you're not ready yet... your body's saying yes but your mind's not." Soujirou smiled gently. "I'll wait Misao... I don't care how long it'll take but... I'll wait. For now, I'm content with us being like this." 

Misao nodded. "Goodnight Soujirou." 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin isn't sessha's ! If you ever think it's mine please go consult a psychiatrist ! (That goes for you too Enishi ! Hmph !) 

A/N : Oh gawd in da highest heaven! I am writing so many limes nowadays!! What is wrong with me?! (reading too many lemon fics ah.... *sigh*) Erm... you **do** know what that means dontcha? 

(...) equals sessha talking. 

Soujirou's Dream - chapter 16 

"Hmm..... Soujirou....." Misao moaned in her sleep. 

"Misao... what ?" Soujirou asnwered groggily from next to her. 

Misao groaned. "Nothing." she answered quietly and turned around to face him, snuggling her face into his bare chest. 

It had been six months already since they went back to Kyoto. Aoshi had already gotten used to having Soujirou as a permanant member of the Aoi-ya, although the two were still not on very good speaking terms. Soujirou was only having to put up with him for the sake of Misao. 

Soujirou and Misao's love had already blossomed to the point of maturity; but Misao was still a _little_ bit reluctant. Her mind was in a complete muddle. Yes, she did love Soujirou deeply, but will he really keep to his word that he would not hurt her the way Aoshi did? She knew thinking like that was utterly selfish, but could she help it? After being deprived of love for so long, maybe this was the outcome? 

"Misao.... don't you think it's time to get up already?" Soujirou asked softly, lightly brushing her hair, making it even messier, with his right hand. 

"Unhh...... five more minutes.... I don't really feel like getting up now...." 

Soujirou sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Since when have you become such a **fish** Misao-chan?" 

_He's still using that joke..._ "It won't work Seta Soujirou!!" Misao let out a muffled cry. 

~~**~~ 

Ever since the night that Soujirou had fallen sick and she joined him in bed (no they didn't do it _yet_ bakas!), he had been quietly sneaking into her room to spend the night with her. As soon as they got back to Kyoto, Aoshi and Okina also approved of it. _As long as you don't try anything naughty Soujirou-kun!_ Okina said and winked back at Soujirou, who imediately blushed in embarressment. _Stupid Jiya..._ Misao had grumbled that night. _Teasing you like that..._

_But tell me Misao... haven't you thought about it yet?_

Misao grew silent at that. _No... its just that..._

Soujirou smiled at put a finger on her lips. _It's alright, I won't push it anymore._

~~**~~ 

Soujirou sighed at the heavens. "If **that** didn't wake you then maybe this will..." he said seductively into her ear, his teeth lightly brushing the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. Immediately Misao felt a jolt run through her spine, and her eyes immediately snapped open; but before she could protest, Soujirou's lips had already travelled down her neck, reaching the hollow at her collarbone, his tougue flicking in and out of the small depression. Misao moaned, although still half-asleep, but the "treatment" Soujirou was giving her was just too much to bear. "Argh... alright alright, I'll wake up." she grumbled. 

"Oh but Misao-chan, I was just getting to the good part!" Soujirou said in feigned anticipation, his tone of voice low and hoarse. Misao grumbled. 

_Oh man, I gotta stop doing that every morning if not I'll have to take a cold bath everytime I wake up!_ Soujirou thought nervously to himself. Misao ruffled Soujirou's hair. "I'm **up** Soujirou-kun!!! Your turn!!" 

Soujirou sighed and got off the futon and threw on his dark blue gi. The weather these days just became so hot that it forced him to take off the shirt he normally wore inside. _Not to mention what happens every afternoon in the bath._ His blunt mind pointed out to him. Soujirou's nostrils flared and immediately his face turned scarlet. 

"Soujirou." her voice contained a hint of mock anger in it. "**What** were you thinking about there?" 

Soujirou chuckled. "Nothing." he replied as he gathered his bathing things and headed for the bathhouse. 

* * *

"Psst. Misao!" Soujirou whispered through the door urgently. "Okay yet?" 

"Coming, coming." From outside, he heard the rock hit the door and it opened easily. Soujirou grinned maliciously. "Ready?" 

Misao waved her hand nervously. "Soujirou! Not so loud please!" 

"Fine, fine." Soujirou walked quickly over to the tub where Misao was sitting in. "So my **fish**... what shall we do today?" he said; his voice silky, his finger stirring circles in the water. 

Misao giggled. "Anything you want *kitsune-**chan**!!" 

Soujirou sighed. It was always him who took the initiative. "You _sure_ you don't have anything on your mind?" Misao shook her head. Soujirou grinned. "Okay then. You said it." he said as he grabbed Misao by her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. He had already stripped off his gi and hakama, only waiting for the right moment to enter the tub together with her. 

Soujirou pressed his lips onto hers in a desperate kiss; his tougue prodded against her closed lips, pleading for entrance. Misao decided to tease him a little by not responding, feeling how desperate he actually was. Soujirou, however, couldn't wait any longer; if she wasn't going to do anything then he'd have to force his way through. After a while, his tougue broke through her "barrier" (not _that_ one hentai bakas!), and his mouth engulfed hers in an overwhelming kiss. Soujirou took this chance to enter the bathtub. That was what Misao liked about him : he could be calm and collected at the right times, at others; like this, he'd sometimes take total control over things, but yet, never leaving her out, leaving just enough space for the both of them. 

His mouth left her lips, going up to her earlobe again, but this time he was more animal-like, while his teeth ground lightly at the outside, his tougue was working itself crazy inside the lobe. Her arms started to wrap itself around Soujirou's ncek, while his lips left her ear and travelled down her neck again, eliciting pleasured cries from her. One of her arms abandoned Soujirou's neck and reached his collarbone, her fingers lightly running over the muscles on his chest; each time her fingers ran over his collarbone, it let out a throaty groan from Soujirou. 

"Misao! Are you about done in there?" Okon shouted from outside. 

Misao laughed as she watched Soujirou cough and sputter as he slipped and fell head first into the water. 

"Misao!!" 

"Coming Okon!" Misao shouted back from inside. 

"Wait Misao." Soujirou grabbed her shoulder before she could climb out of the bathtub. "I'm not done yet... is tonight alright with you?" Soujirou whispered hoarsely into her ear, making the hairs on her neck bristle with anticipation. She moaned like an abandoned puppy and fell into Soujirou's open embrace, feeling his chest against her own. "Tonight Soujirou." 

"**Misao**! If you don't come out soon I'm going to have to barge the door open!" Okon shouted angrily. 

"We'd better go." Soujirou said as he climbed out and hurriedly wore his clothes. "Remember.... tonight." he whispered into her ear again before running off by the back way. 

* * *

*Misao called Soujirou kitsune-chan! I don't know **why** I made it a fox... foxes and wolves are really starting to grow on me these days... my new manga "series" stars a wolf named Kenjitsumi... -_-'' 

Did I really write this?! Oh my dear gawd! How the hell am I gonna write the lemon now?! Argh! Help!!!! *sounds of Sasura-kun going psycho* 


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer!** Rurouni Kenshin not belong to me! *bangs fist on table* Don't sue! 

A/N : Yay! School's **out**! More time to write fics! ^-^ And cosplay and going out... tons of stuff happened over the past week, too lazy to say here but if you're interested can go here after 31 May : http://www.geocities.com/zanza_sano/anilog_frames.html 

Soujirou's Dream - Chapter 17  
**Warning: Heavy fluff ahead!**

"Misao! We're leaving first!" 

"Hai, hai, I'll catch up with you later." Misao shouted from her room. Soujirou let out a sigh as he sat down on the step outside her room. Misao was taking an unusually long time that day. 

What a coincidence that the night was the Yuki-Machi festival. _Good! Then we can have more fun later!_ Soujirou told Misao after Okon announced that they were going. _ Soujirou!_ Misao hit his arm lightly and turned beet red. Soujirou grinned at the thought. 

"Soujirou! Let's go!" Misao announced as she finally emerged from her room. Soujirou's breath caught in his throat when he saw what Misao was wearing. The turqoise kimono looked brilliant on her, and it made what little of her curves stand out; now he wanted her even more. He hungered for her touch once more, that lusty desire surfacing within him again. Soujirou fought to push it down; he had promised himself he would give Misao a good time that night. 

It probably seemed to Misao that Soujirou had gone into a trance, and she waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Sou-chan? Do you call?" 

That probably worked, Soujirou snapped out of his stupor; and in a fast motion he hugged Misao from behind, breathing heavily onto her neck, pressing light kisses to the nape of her neck, causing Misao to blush slightly. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. 

Breaking away after awhile, Soujirou hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear playfully ,"Misao-chan wa kirei..." 

Hearing this, Misao blushed some more and giggled. "You're lookin' pretty cool too Sou-chan!" Blinking and feigning blurness, he only went, "Huh?" Soujirou was wearing a new light blue gi under a black jacket with his dark blue hakama. 

Giving Misao a kiss on the cheek, he wrapped his hands around hers and led her out...   


* * *

  
It was still early in the evening, and Soujirou and Misao had already walked over the whole area once. Soujirou was only waiting for the fireworks to start so he could pop the question. Leading her to the riverside, under a huge sakura tree, Soujirou leant on the huge tree trunk and Misao followed suit. As Soujirou knew that Misao would complain, Soujirou wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The rest of the Oniwabanshuu were nowhere to be seen. The people across the riverback were preparing for the fireworks. 

In an instant, the fireworks were bursting with liveliness in the night sky. They stood there watching the fireworks for ahwhile, when it went silent all of a sudden. Soujirou grabbed this chance; he knelt down in front of Misao and proposed to her. 

Realisation slowly dawning on her, Misao slumped to her knees and hugged Soujirou tightly, tears slowly flowing out of her eyes. Feeling his shoulder being misted by her tears, Soujirou gently pulled her away and asked softly, brushing away her tears at the same time,"What's wrong?" 

"I...iya.... I just...." Unable to control her happiness, Misao lunged into Soujirou's open arms again, trying hard to stifle her tears as Soujirou lightly kissed them away. 

Pulling her away again, Soujirou looked down slightly and spoke softly. "Misao... I really hope that you will accept this... because.. well..." Blushing slightly he continued and looked up to glance into her eyes. "I really, **really** love you Misao... I've decided that I wanna be with you forever..." With that Soujirou pressed his lips against Misao's and gave her a passionate kiss. 

Breaking off slightly, Soujirou whispered into her ear softly, sending shivers down her spine. "Now isn't the right time or place to be doing this..." 

Moaning slightly, Misao wrapped her arms around Soujirou's waist. "Let's go back already, ne?" 

* * *

I think this would be a nice place to stop! ^-^'' hehehe.... next chapter is the lemon.... ahehehe.... **shit**! 


End file.
